


Tainted Grey Ice

by murmelinchen



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmelinchen/pseuds/murmelinchen
Summary: Actually Eric wanted to relax and get a certain initiate out of his head who kept his mind busy by night and by day. But after a little bit of innocent fun in the snow, he might finally get what he had longed for. A re-write of Pure White Snow featuring Eric's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arobotunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobotunicorn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pure White Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037457) by [murmelinchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmelinchen/pseuds/murmelinchen). 



> Hi guys, so this is a rewrite of my story Pure White Snow but from Eric's POV this time. Thanks for the challenge and support, Giu! It has certainly been fun to revisit this story from Eric's POV.  
> Let me tell you that this was not as easy as I had thought so in the beginning. But where is the fun in easy anyway. I would be so happy to know what you guys think about this, so please leave a review. Enjoy!
> 
> (Please also go and check out giuli miadi black's story Starstruck which is an amazing Eris story in a friends with benefits style!)
> 
> I do not own Divergent or any of its characters.

With a heavy sigh Eric closed the door of his apartment. After spending the entire morning in the gym before the sun had risen, he still was not able to sleep. The shower had somewhat calmed down his body but his mind was still busy as it had been when he had decided to get up.

Mainly his thoughts revolved around a certain petite blonde who just happened to be one of his new initiates for a few weeks now. He should not even think about her the way his mind suggested but he just could not help it, she was just so irresistible.

It was not even like she did anything in particular that would provoke him into thinking about her that way. Yet, he felt drawn to her from the very first day. Every time she was the center of attention, fighting in the ring or he was behind her, watching her throwing knives, he could not take his eyes off of her. He had been glad that Four supervised most of the first few days of training. But then Max had made Eric join Four, which in itself was already torture, and having to see Tris now every day was even worse.

So once again just like the last couple of weeks, he decided to go to a place where his mind could hopefully rest before he had to start the next day of not being able to resist watching her. It was not like he did not want to advance her and it was not necessarily forbidden but still he kept his distance. He could not imagine her ever having feelings for him anyway. Every time he caught her eyes, she would flinch and look away. Whenever they were alone, she would not even look at him, she was scared of him. And maybe it was for the best, since he was not a pleasant person to be around in the first place.

Opening the door to the roof top a cold wind blew in his face and to his surprise snowflakes were swirling at him. "Oh for fuck's sake," he muttered and thought about turning back around but decided against it and quickly went outside.

After a few big strides he was where he wanted to be anyway. Hardly anyone came up here to the small shack at the far end of the roof which sheltered him now from the raging snow. Looking out over the city, he was glad that at least for a few moments he was able to escape his thoughts for a bit. It was colder than he had expected and he thought maybe it was best to get back inside before he caught a cold. He chuckled to himself, how fitting it would be, cold and emotionless Eric catching a cold.

From the corner of his eyes he saw the door to the roof open and he smiled wryly at his luck. There she was, the reason for his sleepless nights. Tris stepped out into the snowy landscape, smiling as if she expected the snow to melt from her radiant attitude alone. Thinking about her all the time was bad enough, seeing her now made it even worse again.

He watched her wrap her arms around herself and step up to the edge of the roof to look out. Lately they had joined each other involuntarily up here, either she was already here or she would show up when he tried to be alone. And although he generally wished to be alone, he enjoyed her presence nonetheless. She never made awkward attempts at small talk or anything. Mostly they just sat in silence dangling their feet over the roof's edge or lay on the glass roof. And in the end, he had the chance to watch her and think about all the things he could do with her or she could do for him.

Cursing softly at his mind for going in this direction again, he looked back out into the distance. He reminded himself that he had originally tried to get her out of his head. He tried to distract himself from watching her but his eyes flickered over to her again and again, not able to focus on ignoring her. He regretted not taking care of his hair after he had showered, he had not expected to see anyone this early, especially not her. He hated his hair for sticking out each which way. So brushing his hand through his hair in a last attempt to look decent enough, he slid out of his hideaway and strolled over to where Tris was standing.

He went slow as not to make any noise, but then she turned around and saw him. Cursing inwardly for blowing the chance to scare the shit out of her, he kept his cool and made his way to her side.

He felt her eyes on him but he looked out over the city, just like he had tried doing the numerous times they had met up here. Most of the times his gaze was drawn to her, watching her move, sit or lay still, just enjoying seeing her all for himself. They would always keep their distance but he longed to get closer.

He did not even know why he had started to have feelings for her in the first place. It was not like she showed any interest in him, she seemed rather afraid of him most of the times. Though he couldn't blame her, he knew for a fact that he could be quite intimidating.

She turned away eventually and he could not help watching her from the corner of his eyes. She stuck out her tongue and caught snowflakes. He frowned at this childish gesture but at the same time it made her even sweeter than she already was.

Trying to suppress how he really felt, Eric scoffed, "What are you doing up here, Prior?"

Tris did not even look at him when she answered, "Enjoying the first snow."

It was all she said and he felt ignored, so he resorted to making fun of her, "You're childish, Prior."

An annoyed sigh escaped her, "Well, and you're stuck up."

Eric raised his eyebrows and his jaw literally dropped open at her sassy reply. She did not even have the decency to look at him. Instead she continued sticking out her tongue to catch snowflakes.

If she would not pay him the attention he wanted, he decided he might as well punish her for ignoring him. So he scrunched up as much snow from the ledge before him and threw it at her.

That finally made her look at him. She blinked and opened her eyes to see him smirking at her. The snow was freezing cold on his hands and he quickly brushed the remaining snow off his hands. He beamed proudly that he finally got her attention, "I know this does not make me less childish than you, little Stiff. But damn, that felt really good!" He laughed when she glared at him, "You should have seen your face!" He pointed a finger at her, "Now that is quite enjoyable."

Cursing under his breath he made to run past her when she bent down to gather up snow. But she was too fast and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and shoved snow in between his neck and jacket. It was icy cold and he cursed out loud. This did not work out as he had planned.

He tried to break free but apparently he had at least taught her not to give up so quickly, for she did not let go. Hitting his shoulder into her stomach he heard her gasp out loud and used the momentum to lift her up on his shoulder. She squirmed and fought fiercely but he did not let go.

He laughed out loud when she squirmed in his grip and pounded her tiny fists on his back. It reminded him of a particular training session where she was obviously so lost in her thoughts that he had wanted to give her a lesson on how to break free. Back then he was mad at her for not fighting hard enough. Now it was just plain cute how she thought this would make him let go of her, "Wriggling does not help, Stiff. I told you so in the training room."

Holding her tightly with one arm, he noticed her shirt moving up to reveal her back. A wicked grin spread out on his face and he quickly gathered up snow from the ledge to shove it under her shirt. She squealed and he laughed as her arms and legs kicked out, trying to fight against his grip.

In an attempt to make him let go of her, she pressed both her arms around Eric's neck and squeezed. He struggled to fight off her hands while still trying to keep her in place. Unfortunately, she kicked out with her knees as well and hit him in the chest, sending out the air from his lungs. He grunted and threw her to the ground. Just in the last moment he made sure to cushion her fall by holding his hand behind her head and back, he almost felt remorse for being so rough to her outside of the training room.

She let go of him and Eric shoved snow in her face. Gasping she tried to grab his hands but could not get a hold of them, so she tried to kick him in the crotch. He stopped short and exclaimed, "Hey, I still need this!"

She grabbed for the surrounding snow and shoved it at him. Bending back, he tried to avoid her feeble attack and sat down on her thighs to render her motionless. He tried to get a hold of her hands which relentlessly shoveled snow at him. She fought blindly which came to his advantage as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down to the ground on either side of her head.

Panting he stared down at her and admired just how fiercely she tried to break free. She had become stronger but not strong enough to fight him. He almost pitied her, fighting even if she did not have a chance to win. He noticed how her rosy lips pursed and could not help looking at them. Those lips that he had been fantasizing about in the early morning until he had given up on getting any more sleep for the night and had gone to the gym. Working out had only proved to be a temporary solution to get her out of his head. In fact, his thoughts had gone back to his fantasies quickly. The position they were now in highly reminded him of his dreams. He wondered whether her lips were as soft as he imagined them to be.

She huffed angrily which tore him out of his musings and made him look back at her eyes again. She tried to struggle free which only caused Eric to grin down at her. He watched her a few moments and decided that he liked the sound of her whimpering underneath him quite a lot.

Bending off the ground as far as possible she only proceeded to lift her chest towards him. He looked down at her chest before smirking, "So this is your plan now? Distraction?" He cackled when she gasped and blushed. Flexing his fingers around her wrists he teased her, "Go on, I don't mind."

"Let go," she mumbled and looked away. Suddenly she seemed to be scared of him, this was all meant in good fun, he wondered what would happen if he really did hit on her. But after all she was a Stiff, probably still not used to physical contact or something.

Reluctantly he got off of her and mumbled, "Okay." He pulled her up by her hands and watched her pull down her shirt. When she rubbed her hands over her arms and smiled at him, he felt pity and murmured, "You okay there?"

She nodded and shivered visibly, "Yeah, just freezing."

Eric nodded and mumbled, "Yeah, let's get back inside."

Without even thinking about it, he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She looked up at him in surprise and smiled, "Thanks."

He loved to see her smile and reached out to rub his hands over her arms to try and warm her a little bit. She did not seem to have expected it and stumbled against him. He grinned and whispered, "Careful." He saw her blush but did not comment on it. When she cast her gaze to the ground for a moment, he took in her scent. Her hair smelled like raspberries and he just wanted to bury his face in her hair.

Laughing out nervously, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and motioned for her to go back inside. They went down the stairs and without even telling her, she followed him to his apartment. He opened the door and let her in. He went straight to the kitchen and flicked on the kettle which was still full of water because he had actually wanted to make himself coffee, but has forgotten to do so before he had gone outside.

He went to the bathroom to retrieve towels for both of them. While he was in the bathroom, he looked into the mirror quickly and cursed inwardly, he looked like a mess. Deciding that it was too late now anyway, he looked for towels and was glad he kept them on the heater, so they would be perfect to warm them up.

When he came back outside, Tris stood in the middle of his living room and stared out of the windows with a faint smile. He handed her a towel and she cast his jacket to a nearby chair. Rubbing the towel over his hair, he noticed that she was just as wet and messed up as he was, but she still looked so beautiful to him. He was not able to tear his eyes away from her and she smiled right back at him. It was torture, he wanted her so bad for the last couple of weeks, but he did not have a real moment with her alone yet.

They could take a quick shower - he grinned as the thought flickered through his mind. He had to turn away eventually, this was killing him. He took out two cups, poured in the hot water from the kettle and added hot chocolate - that would be the right thing to warm them up for now. Although, he would not mind to revisit the idea of them taking a hot shower.

He cringed when the wet clothes stuck to his body and he wanted nothing more than to get out of them. Eric turned to Tris, checking her out from head to toe and chuckled, "We should get out of those wet clothes." Tris frowned at him and laughed nervously, "Yeah, right."

She thought he was joking, he grinned at her, he would show her just how much he was joking. Slowly he took a hold of the hem of his shirt and in one swift movement lifted it above his head. After he had discarded the wet shirt, he looked at her once more. She was checking him out and he loved every minute of it.

Taking a step towards her, finally made her look up at him. A blush started out on her throat and made its way up into her cheeks and he smiled, she looked adorable being caught checking him out. As she seemed frozen in place, he decided that it was up to him to help her take off her clothes.

Slowly he took a hold of her shirt and was just about to lift it, when her hands shot up suddenly and held onto his hands. Her eyes closed and she swayed slightly. She inhaled sharply and exhaled through her nose, if it was possible the blush on her cheeks took on an even darker shade. Eric was rendered completely helpless, she was panicking and it was his fault. He should have known that this would not be as easy as he thought it would be, especially with a Stiff. He cursed inwardly as worry filled his chest and he held onto her hands as she seemed to try to calm herself down. With his thumbs he drew slow circles on the back of her hands in order to soothe her.

It seemed to work as she opened her eyes and looked up at him with her big innocent eyes. The blush subsided and she seemed stable enough to stand on her own after a few moments, so he let go off her hands. He still wanted out of those wet clothes but he decided he did not want to make her do something she did not want to. So he turned away, took off his pants and set to stirring the hot chocolate. Cringing inwardly, he noticed that his briefs were also soaked but seeing her panic like that, he did not want to push his luck by undressing completely. He did not have a problem with being naked, but he had the feeling she would.

He saw her watching him from the corner of his eyes and to his surprise after a few more moments she hesitantly took off her shirt and pants. As soon as she was done, she clutched the towel around her body. He still could not help travel his eyes down her body, the dark bra and panties were a stark contrast to her creamy white skin. His fingers itched to touch her and just rip her clothes off, but somehow he did not dare going any further for now.

And usually he did not like to go slow, he was used to taking what he wanted, when he wanted it. It was so different though with Tris, she just seemed so fragile and innocent. He also never had to teach anyone before, his lovers were always experienced enough to get what he wanted as fast as he wanted. But with Tris he had the feeling he had to go slow, he wanted to go slow, else he might end up scaring her off for good and that was the last thing he wanted now.

The silence stretched between them and it was almost unbearable, so he nudged her shoulder, "Tell me." She looked at him like a deer caught in headlights and hesitated, so he tried to give his best at an encouraging smile.

It did the trick eventually, she looked down and stammered, "I- uh, I just don't feel so comfortable," she made a gesture at herself, "Being naked and someone else seeing me naked..."

She was adorable trying to explain why she was scared, he could not help the smile spreading across his face. But when she looked at him, her face fell and he quickly got the feeling that she thought he would make fun of her. She set down her cup angrily and was about to bend down to pick up her clothes, so he grabbed her wrist in his hand. He expected her to struggle against him but she did not. He could feel her tremble, yet he had a feeling that it was not because of the cold.

He cupped her chin and made her look up at him. He saw tears roll down her cheeks and felt terrible, it was not like he wanted to force her into doing anything, it just felt so natural with her.

"Tris," he insisted, pausing, weighing his options how to tell her that she was beautiful. He had the feeling that no one ever told her that and being a Stiff, she would probably never consider herself to be beautiful. After a moment he thought it would be the best if someone finally told her, so he whispered, "You're beautiful."

It came out more honest than he had imagined and the small smile on her lips told him that his choice of words was perfect, as simple as they were. He longed to kiss her and her leaning up to him was all he needed as an encouragement.

Brushing his lips against hers, he marveled at her softness, just like he had imagined. Timidly she gave in to him and moved her lips against his. She was absolutely inexperienced but it made him desire her even more, if that was even possible. Licking her lips, it took her a moment to respond but when she did, their tongues touched and it was the sweetest he had ever tasted. She gave in to him so passionately, he forgot all about going slow and ground his hips hungrily between her legs. He felt the heat radiating from her core and when she brushed her leg up his hip, he grabbed it eagerly and moved urgently against her. He wondered briefly why she did not seem to be scared anymore but decided that he could not care less, now that he finally had what he wanted.

He kissed down from her jaw to her neck and her moan was the sweetest sound he had ever heard, he wanted to hear more of it, so much more. Moving his hand to her ass, he rocked hard against her, eliciting another sharp moan from her. This what he needed, she was what he needed.

"Oh god, Eric," her voice came out as a hoarse whisper and he watched her pouty lips, "What are we doing here?"

He did not expect her to ask this and he was about to say that he was going to fuck her senseless, but the innocent smile on her lips made him think otherwise. Right in that moment he realised that Tris was the most desirable woman he had ever met. He wanted to keep her, so instead of bluntly stating the obvious, he smiled mischievously at her, "Enjoying the first snow."


End file.
